


I didn't see that coming

by Maybaby_1998



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bathtub Sex, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), Endgame Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, First Time Blow Jobs, Funny, Human Park Jimin (BTS), Jealous Park Jimin (BTS), Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin Smut, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin are Best Friends, M/M, Minor Kim Seokjin | Jin/Kim Taehyung | V, Multi, Neck Kissing, Porn With Plot, Power Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), Smut, Top Jeon Jungkook, Vampire Jeon Jungkook, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2020-11-08 07:31:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20831696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybaby_1998/pseuds/Maybaby_1998
Summary: Jimin and Jungkook become close friends after Jimin meets him at a party he reluctantly attended. The two develop feelings for each other but one day, Jungkook stops showing up for class, not answering Jimin's calls or texts for three days. After going to his apartment however, he leaves horrified and is left with even more questions. When Jungkook knocks on his door however, does he have it in him to leave the attractive man outside in the rain?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!!:D I hope you guys like this Jikook au. I've always liked the idea of vampire Jungkook cuz well, let's be honest, he'd be one hot vampire lol. Jikook is my second favorite ship so I needed to write a story lol. There's going to be two chapters maybe 3 depending on if I'm satisfied with the ending or not. Also, in my other fanfic, "who would've known" there's a few intense Jimin/Jungkook smut chapters if you want to check them out (I put in the chapter titles if they're Jikook chapters or not:) and you honestly don't need to know what is going on in the main story to read these chapters lol) anyways, chapter 2 will be out October 7th and I hope you like reading it<3

"And that is the reason why Shakespeare will forever be the father of drama. Now does anyone have any questions" the chubby college professor asked the class in his monotone voice that sounded like he was attempting to put everyone to sleep. 

Jimin sat in his chair, his head resting on his hand which had gone numb and stared out the window with a thoughtful look on his face. "Well if no one has any questions then I'll see you all Monday, don't forget you have your essays and topic papers due on the 11th" the old man squawked, pulling his pants a bit higher up on his large beer belly.

All of Jimin's classmates got up and began packing their bags, the quiet murmur of overlapping conversations filling his ears. He looked over at the seat where Jungkook sits right next to his and sighed softly wondering why he hadn't answered his calls, texts or hadn't shown up to class for the past three days. Heading into the crowded hall, he pulled his phone from his bag and began typing up another text in hopes that he would get at least one reply.

"Jimin-ah" he heard suddenly as Taehyung popped out in front of him nearly making him drop his phone. "Shit Tae you scared me" he giggled slapping his best friend's shoulder playfully. "Who you textin'' Taehyung inquired teasingly, peeking at Jimin's lit phone screen. 

Before he could even respond, Taehyung snatched the phone out of his hand and spun around to take a glance at who he was texting. "Give it back!" Jimin shouted aggressively smacking Taehyung's back repeatedly.

"Oooo you're texting Jungkook eh?" He smirked handing the phone back to his red faced friend. "What's that nerd up to?" He joshed earning a slightly annoyed pout from Jimin. "I-I don't know, he hasn't answered me in a few days" he uttered, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "Hmm, that's odd, he hasn't answered me either" Taehyung replied, his tone shifting from playful to genuinely concerned. 

"Yea I'm kinda worried, he always answers me" Jimin added feeling his cheeks warming up again. Taehyung smiled fondly at his introverted friend and wrapped his arm around Jimin's small shoulders. "I'm sure your boyfriend-I mean Jungkook is fine ok? Now can we please go get food I'm dying of starvation mochi".

Jimin felt an anxious churn in his stomach, his eyes squeezing shut. "Oh my god Tae why am I even friends with you!" He grumbled as they walked down the hallway towards the cafeteria, Jimin having to deal with teasing remarks the whole way there. 

Although his best friend was really good at lightening any mood, he still couldn't stop worrying about the boy he had developed massive feelings for, and why he hadn't been to class or answered him in the past three days. 

He thought back to when he first met Jungkook at a party almost three months ago. They had talked to each other every day since that night, never leaving each other waiting for a single reply. Even as he sat at the table with his good friends Yoongi, Hoseok, Namjoon and Seokjin, his mind was elsewhere. 

2 1/2 months ago, the night of the party.

"God dammit Taehyung I said I'm not going!" Jimin hissed at his best friend who was trying desperately to push his bedroom door open. "Come on! You never go out with me ever!" Taehyung whined from the other side of the door. 

"All our friends are gonna be there chimmy, don't be that one kid who stays home on the night of a party cuz he's lame!" Taehyung teased, squeezing his shoe in between the door and door frame so that Jimin couldn't completely close the door on him. 

"News flash, I am that lame kid!" He retorted pushing on the door with both hands. Suddenly Taehyung stopped fighting to get in and Jimin immediately grew suspicious. Silence was definitely not something you wanted to hear if Kim Taehyung was your best friend. "Tae?" He questioned. No response. "Tae?" He asked again, louder this time, peeking his head around the door. "I didn't want to have to do this" Jimin heard from the other room.

His eyes immediately widened. He darted out of the room and saw Taehyung standing in the living room with a half drunk bottle of beer in one hand and balancing Jimin's Playstation console in his other hand. "Taehyung...what are you doing" he gulped talking slow and cautious steps toward the brunette.

"If you don't go with me, I'll ruin your xbox" "it's a PlayStation!" He retorted, approaching him carefully. "Whatever! I'll do it Jimin, don't make me" Taehyung taunted further, tilting the bottle over the PlayStation slowly.

Jimin could feel his pores dripping with sweat, his pulse rapidly picking up. "Tae...put the bottle down" he pleaded reaching his arms out instinctively despite being on the other side of the living room. "Oh, you mean this?" He smirked tilting it more so that Jimin could see the liquid flirting with the rim of the bottle, dangerously close to pouring out. "OK OK FINE! I'LL FUCKING GO WITH YOU ASSHOLE!" He roared bounding forward and ripping the PlayStation out of Taehyung's hand.

Tae's obnoxious laughter filled the air while Jimin felt as if he was about to strangle him with the console cord. "I don't even know what to wear for a party" Jimin admitted, feeling his cheeks grow red with embarrassment. "Well that's what you have me for!" Taehyung chirped grabbing Jimin by his forearm and dragging him to the bedroom, PlayStation still clutched tightly against his chest. 

Taehyung rummaged through Jimin's closet, humming loudly as he flipped back and forth between two possible outfits repeatedly. He even looked through a few of his own shirts and pants he kept at Jimin's apartment for when he spent the night. Taehyung had pretty claimed Jimin's apartment as his second home, spending about as much time there as he did at his parents house. 

He had asked him several times if he just wanted to move in already, and it wasn't like be hadn't grown used to Taehyung eating mostly all his food and using his debit card whenever he needed money anyways. All of their close friends had assumed that they were lovers at at least one point in their friendship, the sharing of clothes and the fact that they were inseparable being big indicators. 

Although they never were officially a thing, hey had fooled around once about a year ago when Taehyung was drunk and Jimin was buzzing from drinking a bit more than he should've. They were both at the river in June, the evening breeze blowing through their hair, near empty beer bottles in hand. It was just them two enjoying each other's presence, listening to the rushing water as it lapped against the edge of the riverbed.

Somehow, Taehyung had managed to convince Jimin to get into the water with him, peeling his shirt off his sweat soaked skin. The alcohol running through his veins made Taehyung seem absolutely irresistible in Jimin's eyes, and before they both knew it, there they were, half naked in the river with their hands exploring each others bodies. 

When Taehyung's hand slipped into Jimin's boxers, his fingers grazing his hardened manhood, their intense make-out session was cut short as Jimin snapped back to reality. He began giggling against Taehyung's shoulder, realising he had just kissed his best friend like it was the last thing he would ever do. 

They stood there holding each other, drunk, and laughing hysterically at the stupidity of the situation as the sun set behind them. It had never escalated past that kiss, that touch, although they both always had held onto a bit of desire for one another. 

That day would always be their secret, marking the furthest they'd ever go, and as close to lovers as they'd ever get. Now, Taehyung was one of the most important people to him, their bond unbreakable. Jimin sat on the edge of his bed, twiddling his thumbs idly, feeling anxiety starting to burn his nerve endings. "Tae?" He asked soflty, his voice barely above a whisper. "Yea?" He replied pulling two shirts and a pair of solid black skinny jeans out of the closet. 

He looked down at the ground and tried to find his words as they were lost somewhere at the back of his throat. After a moment, he managed to speak. "Why do you want me to go with you? I mean, what if you want to hang out with other people and you can't because you feel like you have to stay with me!?" He uttered out meeting Taehyung's gaze. 

His best friend smiled fondly and threw a dark blue ,long sleeve, button up shirt and the pair of black skinny jeans at him, causing him to instinctively flinch. "Cuz, you're my best friend and I want to go to a party with you! Don't worry I'll make sure you stay glued to me the whole time ok? Unless you meet some cute dude and you wanna leave to go fuck or something" he teased, immediatly dodging Jimin's shoe that went flying towards him barely missing his face.

"Goddammit Taehyung I swear!" Jimin flopped back onto the bed and burst out laughing. Glad to see that Jimin was finally loosening up a bit, Taehyung couldn't help but to jump onto the bed and join him in a raging fit of laughter. 

-9 oclock-they pull up to the party in Taehyung's car-  
Taehyung lightly pressed on the brakes and pulled the joystick to the parking option, locking it in place. The car was warm, and the sweet smell of two caramel lattes lay heavy in the air. Jimin's leg was shaking back and forth the way Taehyung new it did when he was anxious. The black haired boy stared out the window and at the house with about a dozen cars parked in front of it, desperate for any reason to bail out.

"Hey, you ok?" Taehyung inquired turning the keys and shutting the car off. Jimin pulled the soft jacket Taehyung had let him borrow around himself even further, and turned to face his best friend. "I really don't think parties are my thing Tae" Jimin gulped, obviously regretting the decision he made to come. He would much rather spend his Saturday night playing one of his video games, curled up in the blanket his mother had sent him two weeks ago, not caring about having to interact with any other people besides Taehyung.

"Hey you can't chicken out now! I just drove half an hour to get here!" Taehyung protested grabbing his phone from the dashboard and shoving it into his coat pocket along with his keys. He knew that he was pushing Jimin way out of his comfort zone and he truly felt bad looking at how genuinely nervous his best friend was. "Ok look, if you don't like it...we can leave after thirty minutes alright? But you have to promise me that you'll at least try to have a good time, deal?" He proposed extending his hand towards Jimin. 

After a moment of hesitation, Jimin sighed and shook his friend's hand praying that the thirty minutes would go by quickly. The frigid cold nipped at their faces as they walked up the slick driveway, trying desperately to make it to the front door without turning into human icicles. The sound of electronic music thumped from within the house, getting louder as they approached the front door. "Who's house is this anyways?" Jimin asked, his teeth chattering loudly.

"Oh, you know that super rich kid Park Chanyeol from our biology class? It's his sister's house" Taehyung replied really wishing that she didn't have such a damn long driveway. Finally they reached the front door of the three story estate. Jimin's jaw nearly dropped as he soaked in how huge it was. 

A large two car garage was halfway open with a bunch of people all sitting around in lawn chairs smoking cigarettes, conversing casually over the music as if the bitter cold wasn't bothering them the least bit. He could see into the living room through the large window next to the front door and saw a large group of people jumping around and dancing to the beat.

A large disco ball hanging from the ceiling sent big dots of colored lights dashing about the crowded room. "C'mon" Taehyung exclaimed, grabbing Jimin by the hand and pulling him inside. Although he was grateful to be out of the cold, he would've much rather faced an arctic tundra than drug into a strangers house filled with dozens of people he didn't know. Taehyung pulled his phone out and rapidly started texting his and Jimin's friends to let them know they were there. 

After just a moment, he got a response from Hoseok saying that they were outside near the pool. Jimin was obviously so "thrilled" to have to go back outside when it was 34 degrees and lightly sleeting. Just 28 more minutes he kept thinking to himself over and over. He stuck to Taehyung's side as if he were a baby bear with it's mother, and braved the cold once again as they slid the sliding glass door open and stepped onto the slick wooden deck in the backyard. 

The music was slightly muffled when Taehyung closed the door behind them, making Jimin at least feel a little less anxious. They made their way past a bunch of people wrapped in thick jackets and even small blankets, clutching red solo cups in their freezing hands going white at the knuckles. Taehyung stopped a few times briefly when he saw some people that he knew and introduced Jimin four times in a row. 

He had to fake a smile, deal with the churning in his stomach, and shake hands with people he was sure he had seen around campus at one point. One girl who was obviously buzzing off of something whether it be alcohol or drugs, got right in his face when she made her introduction. "Ooohh I've heeard of yooou!" She slurred, her breath smelling of strong liquor. 

Jimin was starting to get a headache just from the odor alone, not to mention the unnecessary stress his social anxiety caused him. Needless to say after nearly five minutes he was beyond ready to leave. He did however feel a huge sense of relief when he and Taehyung made their way down the stairway leading off of the deck and saw their small group of friends waving at them from the other side of the large pool. 

The whole area was illuminated by a blindingly bright flood light that was hooked up to a long winding extension cord that sat on the corner of the roof. The rocky surface of the floor surrounding the pool was hurting Jimin's feet through his converse and he figured well, whats one more thing to complain to myself about? "HEEEEY LOOK WHO ACTUALLY SHOWED UP!" Hoseok exclaimed running at full speed towards Jimin. 

The smaller man braced himself as his friend pounced on him and engulfed him in a lung crushing bear hug. Taehyung laughed at the dramatic display, as Seokjin embraced him tenderly, pressing their smiling lips together. Feeling better now that Jimin could be a more comfortable around their friends, Taehyung huddled against his boyfriend's warmth while Jimin talked to the others . "You look so cool, where'd you get this jacket?" Yoongi inquired as he eyed Jimin up and down, admiring how handsome he looked tonight. 

"Oh, it's just Tae's jacket" he chuckled pulling it around himself even tighter as a particularly strong breeze blew threw making everyone question why the hell they were outside in the first place. Jimin knew his hands would start cramping any minute out there without some sort of heat source and then it hit him, he left his steaming hot starbucks coffee in the car. 

He made some more small talk with Hoseok, yoongi and Seokjin before hand, not wanting to be rude and leave his friends as soon as he saw them. "Hey, I'm gonna go grab my latte from the car, you want yours Tae?" He asked the brunette. "Umm, no I'm good we're actually going to grab a drink" he smirked, handing Jimin the car keys as Seokjin wrapped his arms around his waist from behind.

"I swear if you get drunk and start acting stupid.." Jimin teased poking Taehyung's chest and pointing at Jin sternly like an overprotective parent before turning away from them and began heading back towards the house. "On second thought, you might have to drive me home!" His best friend shouted behind him, his tone playful and making Jimin smile fondly to himself. He hadn't realised it until recently, but he began to let go of that sting of jealousy he felt whenever Jin was with Taehyung.

They had met him at the library at their university one day when Jimin was looking for a book on microeconomics. Taehyung was holding his bag for him and accidently dropped everything out of it, his books, papers and other items hitting the floor loudly, causing all the studying students to turn their heads towards them. He sighed looking at his friend with disappointment as he began frantically trying to shove all of Jimin's things back into his bag.

Jin, being a complete stranger at the time, walked up to them and said "excuse me, this is a library. You need to be quiet". Taehyung, who has a zero tolerance level for bullshit, clenched his teeth and raised himself up to Jin's level before Jin patted him on the shoulder softly, explaining to them that he was joking and offered to help. 

Not only did he help collect Jimin's belongings, he helped him find the book he was looking for all while being stared up and down by Taehyung like he was going to devour him. Jimin had always admired his best friend's ability to chase after anything he wanted, and his ability to get anything he wanted. He was the exact definition of Taehyung's type which is tall, handsome, funny, and super smart. After he began talking to Jin and hanging out with him, he decided that Jin was what he wanted. 

That was ten months ago, and Jimn was glad that Taehyung had finally found something that was more than a wild one night stand he had grown used to him having. It was starting to get easier for him to be happy for them instead of jealous that he had the opportunity to reach that point with him at one time. Taehyung had even said he would stop dating Jin until Jimin was ready to see him in a relationship.

Jimin had begged him to not say such stupid things, feeling terrible that he had made it so painfully obvious he was envious of their romance. He had promised that he was just tired of wanting someone, and he was truly grateful that Jin was there to stay. His mind had a weird habit of pulling out deep emotional memories at the most inconvenient of times. 

He felt a bit of his anxiety return to his body as he had to squeeze past the crowd that was dancing like they were in a club in the living room. The hardwood floor was stained with small puddles of beer that was drying up in some places and felt like stepping in glue. Confetti littered the floor along with crushed beer cans and broken plastic cups, the smell of alcohol almost overwhelming. 

Finally after managing to pull himself out of the hoard of people, he reached the front door and breathed a sigh of relief when he opened it and stepped onto the porch. The contrast between the temperatures of the inside and outside nearly stunned him as icy wind attacked his face and ears. He began his trek back towards Taehyung's car parked on the curb of the almost comically long driveway. 

When he reached the car, the only light shining was a tall street lamp that only illuminated a small area around the car and left everything else as dark as a shadow. He felt a bit uneasy, like someone or something was watching him. He knew it was just his mind playing horrible tricks on him like it did when he was under a lot of stress or felt a great deal of anxiety. He fumbled with the keys for a second, the loud jangling of the small metal objects filling the frigid air. 

He popped the door open and reached for his cup quickly, just wanting to be back in his little circle of friends again. As he locked the door and prepared to hike up the thousand mile long driveway, something caught his eye. He shoved the door shut and looked at the car that was parked parallel to his on the other side of the street. The street lamp's light hardly reached the car, making it look seriously eerie in the dim yellow light.

But it wasn't the lack of light that concerned him, it what was on the car. On the hood of the car, there was an odd shape laying flat against it, and after squinting for a moment, he was able to make out a person's silhouette. His heart stalled momentarily, his fight or flight instincts kicking in as he stared at the dark outline. He made out what looked like a leg, draped over the front bumper of the car, a silhouette of a boot clearly visible. He gulped hard.

Without even realizing it, he found himself stepping closer and closer, hearing the crisp crunch of small ice shards being crushed against the asphalt. With the light growing dimmer behind him, he was soon shrouded in darkness, shoving his hand not holding his coffee cup into his coat pocket to keep it from shaking.

Then before he knew it, he was a few feet in front of the car and was able to get a decent look at the person laying on it. He let out a soft gasp as he stared at the man laying on the of the hood of the car, his back pressed against the windshield. He froze. "What should I do" he kept frantically thinking to himself. Was this guy drunk, was he even alive? 

So many thoughts were running through his head when suddenly he heard a soft groan come from the unconscious man. He gasped sharply and without even knowing why, stepped closer. Jimin what the hell are you doing he thought as he approached the stranger. He stared down at him for a moment, almost unable to handle the suspense as silence surrounded them. 

"Is there a reason you're staring at me?" The sentence not only broke the silence but also scared the living shit out of Jimin who nearly yelped. He barely left his apartment to go to school and occasionally the coffee shop with his friends, how the hell was he supposed to handle a situation like this!? "I-I-I Just -I uh" he sputtered taking a step back. 

A deep soft chuckle filled Jimin's ears and for some reason instead of high tailing it back to his friends like he was going to, he felt oddly at ease with this man he had never seen before. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you" man replied. He moaned in pain before slowly peeling himself off the hood of the car, and hopped onto the floor right in front of Jimin. 

He tried to stand up straight but immediately lost his balance and without even sparing a second, Jimin reached out and grabbed his shoulders, stabilizing him and dropping his coffee in the process. It was then that Jimin realized this man wasn't wearing a jacket, sweater or even a long sleeve shirt in 34 degree weather. 

"Shit man, your coffee" the man groaned as he leaned back against the car for support. Jimin made sure he could stand before he released his grip on his shoulders, stepping back awkwardly. "It's ok" he replied softly, a frigid breeze blowing through his hair causing him to shiver involuntarily. "Why are you out here if you're cold. You are right?" the man inquired, obviously knowing it was a rhetorical question but still asked for the sake of starting a conversation. Jimin looked at him and furrowed his eyebrows.

"How are you not?" Jimin shot back confused as to how this guy wasn't even shaking despite wearing a short sleeve shirt. Once again that deep, soothing laugh filled Jimin's ears and the man sighed, a white cloud puffed from his lips, staining the night air. "I'm actually pretty cold" he chuckled, shrugging his shoulders, feeling his body start to tremble. Jimin let out a scoff, trying his hardest to not make his teeth chatter even harder than they already were.

Even though he couldn't see him too well, he could see that he was quite attractive, his damp wavy hair was parted in the middle and stopped right at his cheek bones. Flustered, he knew he had to speak quickly to avoid making one of his few encounters with a stranger awkward. "What were you doing just laying here?" Jimin inquired, not understanding why he felt so at ease with this man he'd never met before, feeling his heart skip a beat.

He shrugged softly, wiping the small ice crystals off of his black t shirt. "I was trying to freeze to death but then you came and saved me" he teased, placing a hand above is heart dramatically, an adorable smile lining his face. Jimin was glad it was dark because his cheeks were getting redder with each passing second, his heart hammering in his chest. Jimin smiled back at the man, his teeth chattering from the cold. "I'm Jungkook" he grinned extending his hand.

"Jimin" he replied. He was about to shake Jungkook's hand when he saw it, his knuckles severely swollen and a bit bloody. "Are you alright!?" Jimin inquired concerned, looking up into Jungkook's eyes. "Oh it's nothing really, I just got into a fight with my brother" Jungkook reassured as he brushed his fingers through his wet hair. 

With his hair out of his face and his forehead exposed, he also saw a gash about an inch long a little above his right eye. A thin trail of dried blood lead down from the side of the wound and down his cheek almost reaching his chin. "You're bleeding!" Jimin exclaimed leaning closer to Jungkook to get a better look at the gash. "I'm fine really, I just need to walk it off" Jungkook yawned, stretching his arms upwards. 

Suddenly he exclaimed in pain and grasped his right shoulder firmly, squeezing his eyes shut at the excruciating jolt that shot through his nerve endings. "You need someone to drive you to the hospital?" Jimin asked, placing his small hand on Jungkook's other shoulder, rubbing it softly with his thumb. He was the kind of person that you had to constantly annoy for them to finally open up to you yet here he was at some rich kid's party, comforting a man he had just met in the street. Jungkook looked up at Jimin, his eyes full of some type of curiosity, a genuine burn glowing behind them. 

"I appreciate it, but I don't want to bother anyone. Once I clean up I'll be good" he smiled. "Oh, well let me help you at least! I have some stuff in my friends car" Jimin offered. The smell of his spilled caramel latte surrounded them, as his now empty coffee cup rolled under the car with another strong breeze that blew through. "Well, that would be nice" he chuckled shyly, as he followed Jimin to Taehyung's car. 

He quickly unlocked the door and bent over, reaching in to grab his small backpack from behind the passenger's seat. Jungkook couldn't help but to take a quick glance at Jimin's figure as he was bending over into the car. He knew it was wrong to check out someone he had just met, let alone someone who was going to help him out of the kindness of his heart. 

He blamed the dirty thoughts on getting his head smashed into a car earlier, obviously that would be enough to cloud anyone's judgment. Jimin pulled himself out of the car and slipped his backpack over his shoulders. "I need more light, let's go inside. Hopefully we can find an empty bathroom" Jimin announced, a small smile gracing his face. Jungkook paused for a moment. The street lamp bathed the small area in pale light, allowing Jungkook to see Jimin's features much clearer.

He had never seen such beauty in his life. In that moment, all he could focus on was Jimin's vibrant eyes, his plump lips, his full plump cheeks and soft yet sharp jawline. He must've been staring a little harder than he thought because Jimin furrowed his eyebrows. "Hey, you alright?" His question snapped Jungkook out of his trance and brought him back to reality. 

"Oh, yea-sorry I just...I feel a little dizzy" he lied, trying desperately to hide the fact that he was wholeheartedly admiring the shorter man's ethereal beauty. He pulled Taehyung's jacket off of himself and threw it around Jungkook's shoulders, watching as the look of relief grew on his frozen face. "C'mon." Jimin replied, slamming the car door and walking alongside Jungkook as they made their way back to the house. Jimin opened the door to the house and the blaring music was still blasting, sending bass vibrations throughout his body. 

After he looked around he saw that there was no unoccupied space on the first floor, drunk sweaty people dancing or making out in just about every corner, he decided that they should check upstairs for a vacant area. Jimin grabbed hold of the wooden railing that lined the stairs leading up to the second floor and instead of shouting "follow me" at the top of his lungs, motioned for Jungkook to follow him.

They made their way up, squeezing by a few people who were chilling out on the steps, and walked into a long narrow hallway with several doors lining the white walls. Jimin peaked into one and saw two girls throwing up all over the floor, awkwardly making eye contact with one before closing the door quickly. After taking a glimpse into each room, Jimin began to lose hope that they would find somewhere for Jungkook to get patched up. 

Suddenly, a door in the middle of the hallway opened, and a man stumbled out, zipping his zipper up. Sure enough, it was a bathroom and Jimin wasted no time ushering Jungkook in and locking the door behind them. The music was still loud but it was definitely bearable in the small space. Jimin slid his backpack off his shoulders and began digging through it, leaving a confused grin on Jungkook's face. 

"What's in there?" He inquired, leaning against the cold marble countertop. Jimin's arm emerged from the bag, his hand clutching a large wad of gauze pads and alcohol pads. "Oh so this is like a giant first aid kit?" Jungkook teased flicking the zipper of Jimin's backpack playfully. A cute smile lit up Jimin's face as he continued rummaging through to get what he needed.

"Yea, it's something like that" he replied. Jungkook felt a weird flutter in his chest, his stomach attacked by a swarm of butterflies as he stared at Jimin who was hyper focused on getting certain things from his bag. For the first time in Jungkook's life, he was damn near awestruck at someone's beauty. 

He couldn't peel his eyes off Jimin's lips and prominent jawline, or the smooth skin of his neck, the dip in his lower back, his thick thighs and long legs. Before he knew it, he found himself unable to grasp the fact that Jimin was the single most beautiful creation he had ever had the privilege of witnessing. "Ok, I should start with your forehead" Jimin declared, snapping Jungkook back to reality. 

"Oh ok" he uttered averting his eyes to the floor because eye contact with Jimin right now would certainly result in Jungkook blushing and he wasn't about to do that to himself. Jimin stepped closer to Jungkook and instantly became worried that he would hear how loud his heart was pounding in his chest. He poured a bit of hydrogen peroxide on a gauze pad and let out a soft sigh, never before being out of his comfort zone like this. 

Pulling a bobby pin from his own black locks, he reached up and slowly brushed Jungkook's damp hair back, pinning the long strands behind his ear, and uncovering the gash above his eye. Jungkook almost couldn't physically handle the close proximity as Jimin's pleasant smell surrounded him. For some reason Jimin felt familiar to him, like he had run to him so many times with all his worries and troubles and Jimin had just the right thing to say to him every time. 

He had never experienced such a whirlwind of emotions or felt such an unreal, peaceful presence in his entire 22 years of existence. Before the silence between them became awkward, Jungkook thought he needed to say something, anything. "I guess I'm pretty lucky you happened to have all this stuff with you" Jungkook chuckled softly as Jimin pressed the gauze against his wound and dabbed it gently. 

Jimin hummed in agreement, smiling genuinely as he wiped away the residual blood from Jungkook's cold skin. "Lucky for you I left my school bag in my friend's car" he laughed softly looking at the extent of the wound now that the dried blood was gone. "Why is all this shit in your school bag? Are you the school doctor or something?" Jungkook joked earning a laugh from the petite man. 

"I'm a nursing student, all this "shit" was for class" he retorted, saying shit sarcastically. "Ah well now it makes sense" Jungkook smiled wincing a bit when the peroxide met his open gash. "I'm sorry!" Jimin cried out pulling the gauze away. He reached down and pulled a small unopened, sterile bag that contained a bottle of surgical glue and opened it, pulling the small long tipped bottle out.

"You know, there's a lot of other things you could be besides a nurse, a job in a hospital seems so boring!" Jungkook stated as he closed his eyes. Jimin smiled weakly at his comment. He knew it was true. He would be lying if he said that was what he wanted to do for the rest of his life. 

His mother was the reason he had even chosen the medical route, always saying things like "you need to do something that makes a lot of money" and "I wouldn't choose anything else if I were you". The pressure not to let his parents down won in the end, and immediately after graduating high school with honors, he was accepted into one of the best universities in Seoul and had been there for the past three years of his life. 

"Yea I wanted to travel after high school, not go straight back into school after I graduated but hey, there's nothing I can do about that now.'' Jungkook nodded his head softly in agreeance. Jimin lifted the small glue bottle up, focusing on his task at hand. "This might hurt ok" he confessed giving Jungkook a worried look. "It's ok, I can handle it" the black haired man smiled at him. 

Jimin pulled the cap off the bottle and raised it to the edge of the cut, using is thumb and pointer finger to gently push the edges of the gash together, closing the wound. Jungkook chewed the inside of his cheek, and squeezed his eyes shut, not making a single sound to distract Jimin. He pressed the sides of the bottle and carefully poured the glue out in a straight line right along the slit of the gash glueing it shut. 

He held it closed for a moment before reaching over to grab a large rectangular, yellow bandage from his bag. He peeled the paper off the backside of the bandage with nimble fingers and raised it up to Jungkook's now closed wound, positioning it perfectly. He pressed it against Jungkook's skin and smoothed out the edges adhering it to his forehead. 

He grabbed a pack of wet wipes from his bag and wiped the side of Jungkook's cheek, ridding it of the dried blood that trailed down towards his chin. He tossed the wipe into the trash bin next to the toilet and stepped back to observe his work. "Are you done?" Jungkook inquired looking right at Jimin's focused face. "Just about, let me see your hand" he demanded nicely reaching his own hand out for Jungkook to place his in. 

Jungkook raised his hand up and slid it onto Jimin's, soaking in the comfort he felt when their skin touched, as if they had done this many times before. Jimin felt an odd sense of calm that seemed to be emanating from the handsome man in front of him. It was like his senses were heightened, his mind solely focused on the sensation of Jungkook's rough palm on his own and the sound of his soft breathing. 

Jimin pressed lightly onto several spots of the top of Jungkook's hand with the tips of his fingers and rotated his hand for him at the wrist, checking for any signs of discomfort. "Well, I don't think anything's broken, so that's good news" Jimin reassured, his eyes meeting Jungkook's. Jungkook nodded his head, smiling sweetly and closing his eyes momentarily. 

The fatigue was starting to set in and Jungkook wanted nothing more but to go lay down somewhere and sleep for a while. "You can't pass out right now ok? It's going to look weird if I have to carry you out of the bathroom" Jimin teased rubbing the side of Jungkook's arm tenderly. "You're right" Jungkook chuckled, rubbing his eyes with his free hand. 

Jimin grabbed a wet wipe and gently cleaned the dried blood off of Jungkook's swollen knuckles, taking special care not to hurt him. After the blood was gone Jimin grabbed a medical wrap from his bag and began wrapping it around Jungkook's hand starting at the base of his wrist. Once he finished, he clipped two little pins on to keep it in place and reluctantly let go of Jungkook's hand.

Desperate to find any reason to stay in Jungkook's space for even just a little longer, he thought "what can I do?" As if Jungkook read his mind or felt the same way, he thought of just the thing to keep them together a while longer. "Can you check my shoulder too?" Jungkook asked politely, looking up into Jimin's brown eyes. "Of course" Jimin replied softly, his voice almost lost behind the bass thumps coming from the music downstairs. 

Jungkook slowly slid his shirt up from the back, only uncovering one side of his body and leaving the shirt draping over the other half. Jimin sighed quietly and involuntarily as he looked at Jungkook's half exposed torso. His skin was as fair as porcelain, the outlines of the muscles along his side were as clear as day. Jimin didn't want to make it obvious that he was staring so he quickly leaned closer to take a look at his shoulder. 

There was a large purple bruise forming on the backside of his shoulder right above his prominent shoulder blade and Jimin immediately started thinking of all the things that could possibly be wrong. "Can you raise it?" He asked waiting for Jungkook to comply. The man raised his arm but gasped sharply when there was an odd popping sound, instantly retracting his arm back to his side, only having been able to raise it half the way of what it normally could've gone. 

"It's dislocated" Jimin winced, looking at Jungkook like he could genuinely feel the pain he was going through. "You need to go to the hospital, c'mon I'll drive you" Jimin offered. "No, I'm not going to a hospital" Jungkook sighed closing his eyes and cracking his neck. "You're a nursing student, I'm sure you know how to put a shoulder back in place right?" He asked Jimin curiously.

"Well I mean, I've done it a lot of times on the practice dummies but never a real person" Jimin gulped, a nervous anxiety sweeping throughout his body at the thought of what Jungkook was trying to hint at him. "Ok so you do know how" Jungkook smiled, staring right at Jimin's nervous face. "Yea but I've never-" "you're going to have to do it eventually and how often does an opportunity like this come up?" Jungkook interrupted.

He had a good point. The only way to gain life experience with these sort of things is to just do it. "It's really going to hurt" he admitted, feeling awful that he was about to inflict some severe pain. "I'll be fine" Jungkook replied, calming himself down before his shoulder would get snapped back into place. 

Jimin slid his hand under Jungkook's elbow and raised it out and just high enough that it ran parallel to his shoulder. He could feel the resistance in Jungkook's joint and knew exactly how to fix this problem. He took a deep breath and furrowed his eyebrows, a look of deep concentration on his face. "I'm going to do it on three ok?" Jungkook closed his eyes, took a deep breath and nodded his head slowly. 

He mentally prepared himself as Jimin began counting. "One" he uttered, one of his hands laying flat against the top of his shoulder and the other hand grabbing the underside of Jungkook's straightened out arm at the elbow. Jungkook felt an odd anxiety in his stomach as he blew a deep breath out through his lips. "Two". Jimin felt his whole body still, an odd calm washing over him. 

Then finally, the last number. "Three." He cranked Jungkook's arm up swiftly and pushed down on his shoulder simultaneously sending a loud "POP" through the air. "FUCK!" Jungkook screeched leaning forward, his head pressing against Jimin's shoulder, his other hand's fingers squeezing the the petite man's forearm. 

"IM SORRY!" Jimin cried out, feeling terrible that he had to be the one to do this to Jungkook. He let Jungkook pant against his shoulder for a moment, his breathing starting to become normal after the immeasurable pain began to subside. Jimin patted his shoulder softly, letting him regain his composure. "That fucking sucked" Jungkook laughed raising his head off of Jimin's shoulders, his eyes slightly watery. 

"I'm so sorry Jungkook I really am!" Jimin apologized as if he didn't realize he just reset Jungkook's shoulder for him, saving him a trip to the hospital. Jungkook slowly tried to move his shoulder, then raised his arm a little bit more and more realizing that despite having a dull burning pain, he could move his shoulder regularly. 

"Don't be, I think you just fixed my arm" Jungkook chuckled looking into Jimin's eyes fondly. "Now you just need to get a sling. You can get one pretty much anywhere" Jimin replied, stepping away from Jungkook and zipping his backpack up. "What? You don't have one in that bag of yours?" Jungkook joked carding his fingers through his long black hair. 

"Sorry, I used my last one to help some random guy at another party" Jimin smirked at him teasingly. Jungkook smiled back at him, not wanting to leave his comforting presence. "You know, I did make you spill your starbucks" Jungkook blushed rubbing the back of his neck. Jimin looked at him, a soft smile on his angelic face. "Yea, you kinda did" he giggled, shoving his hands into his pant pockets. 

Jungkook's stomach was a frenzy of anxiety, his mind running with a million different thoughts and feeling all kinds of things he had never felt before. Mustering up all the courage he had within himself, he managed to speak. "You maybe want to go get some coffee with me sometime, you know as a thank you for all this, also cos' I made you drop yours" Jungkook chuckled, asking him confidently, his warm eyes twinkling with anticipation. 

Jimin felt his stomach flutter and his heart stammer. He had never met someone and had an instant connection to them before, thinking that sort of thing couldn't be true. Jungkook slid Taehyung's jacket off of himself and swung it around Jimin's shoulders in one fluid motion. "Sure, I'd like that" he blushed. 

After that night of the party in Early November, they talked every single day despite knowing that Jungkook would be attending the same university as Jimin come January at the start of a new semester. Jungkook was introduced to Jimin's group of friends and started hanging out with them almost as much as he did with him. 

Taehyung would constantly tease Jimin about him and Jungkook and the others too, all of them trying to understand why they didn't just make a move on one another already. One time just two weeks prior to Jungkook not answering Jimin's calls or messages, all of them went to a small cafe that Namjoon had been dying to visit on the outskirts of Seoul as a bit of a road trip before the new semester In late December. 

Joon, Yoongi, Taehyung and Seokjin sat on one side of a large red cushioned booth and Jimin, Jungkook and Hoseok sat on the other side. "This place smells good" Yoongi uttered half enthusiastically, his friends knowing that despite his low tone, he was actually pretty thrilled. 

Being the daring man he was, Taehyung slid on top of Jin's lap, taking advantage of the fact that they were the only people besides the staff in the diner. Jin wasted no time wrapping his hands around his stomach, pulling him back in closer when he tried to slide back to his spot on the booth. 

Their smiles of pure love and contentment could light up even the darkest room and Jimin found himself feeling nothing but happiness for them, no longer feeling that pinprick of jealousy that would always stab his heart. The cashier at the register silenced a laugh behind her hand as she attempted to watch the two lovebirds as non obvious as possible.

After some deep conversation, eating fresh pancakes with maple syrup and countless refills of coffee, (and only a single cup of ice water for Jungkook), Jimin felt himself unintentionally shudder as a shiver ran up his spine. He was sitting next to the window, the glass growing colder as the frigid midnight air whirled around outside. 

"You alright?" Jungkook inquired sincerely. "Yea, I'm just cold" Jimin chuckled, pulling himself further into his thick jacket. Without another word, Jungkook slid the back of his hand on Jimin's thigh, his palm facing upwards. Jimin felt his stomach churn with nervous anxiety, his breath caught in his lungs. "Give me your hand" he coaxed waiting for Jimin to reply. 

He slowly slid his hand into Jungkook's which was surprisingly warm. Their fingers interlocked and Jimin could swear that Jungkook might have been a living, breathing, human heater. He scooted closer to him, leaving almost no space between them on the seat and leaned his head against Jungkook's shoulder. 

The slightly younger male wasted no time pressing into his soft touch, encasing him in a bubble of warmth and protection. All of Jimin's friend's knew that he didn't get close to people very often and if he did, it took him a long time to get comfortable with someone. Hoseok could hardly hold himself back from the sheer cuteness of their little display, nudging Yoongi's knee under the table and motioning for him to look at them. 

Taehyung however was not capable of holding himself back when an opportunity presented itself. "Oh my god can you guys not do that please? There's kids in here" he teased from on top of Jin's lap, making everyone at the table crack up at the hypocrisy. "Leave them alone Tae" Jin chuckled slapping Taehyung's thigh roughly. 

On the car ride home, Jimin was curled up at Jungkook's side like a sleepy puppy as they all shared crazy stories and comforting laughter. Namjoon had driven nearly an hour to get back to his apartment where everyone was going to spend the night, and pulled up into his parking space. 

Everyone had gotten off and began following Joon when Taehyung suddenly pulled Jimin off to the side. "why don't you two just date already?!" He exclaimed in a loud whisper behind Joon's car. Jimin immediately turned redder than a tomato, his cheeks and ears burning with that blush he had grown quite used to lately.

"He's so into you mochi just make it happen already!" He demanded grabbing Jimin by both of his shoulders and shaking him playfully. "Well, he is really cute" Jimin confessed hiding his face behind his hands, muffling an innocent laugh. He had gone on several more dates with Jungkook, just wanting to be around him more. 

They even enrolled in the same biology class at their university. Now, one week into the semester and Jungkook hadn't been to class in three whole days nor responded to Jimin's messages and calls . Jimin's mind snapped back to reality from his daze as he heard his friend call his name from across the cafeteria table.  
"Hey Jimin where'd your boyfriend go?" Jin teased earning a slap on the shoulder from Taehyung.

"He's not answering anyone's texts, don't joke around right now" he scolded. "Oh yea we were supposed to go get some shoes yesterday and he never answered me either" Hoseok added poking at his salad absentmindedly. "Jimin knows where he lives, maybe you should go by and see if everything's alright" Yoongi suggested before taking a sip of his boba tea as Jimin nodded his head in agreeance. 

Later that night around 9:00pm

Jimin sat at his desk, his leg shaking up and down nervously as he attempted to get all of his homework in order. His mother had called earlier and told him that she would be sending a little extra money when his dad came down to visit next week from Busan. Not even good news like that which would have typically excited him did as worry began to really set in. 

The loud patter of rain splashing against his apartment window along with the classical music playing on his speakers helped calm him though, at least a little but he could not stop his mind from racing. What could have possibly happened that Jungkook wouldn't respond to anyone's messages or show up to class? 

He thought maybe he got into another fight with his brother, afterall he did say that they had been arguing a lot lately over something Jungkook wouldn't tell Jimin about. A loud clap of thunder roared in the sky, causing him to flinch involuntarily. He put his papers into their correct folders in his binder when his finger slid over a piece of paper. "Shit!" He exclaimed at the instant sting of pain that shot up the tip of his finger. 

Sure enough, it was a nasty papercut that began bleeding instantaneously. He grabbed a bandaid from the drawer next to him and wrapped it up tight, freaking out at how bad a papercut could actually bleed. Suddenly, his notification on his phone went off causing his stomach to churn in anticipation. "Please be him" he thought over and over again as he practically dropped his paperwork to reach for his phone. 

He clicked the side button and his screen lit up instantly, his eyes hoping to see a message from him. Much to Jimin's relief it was Jungkook, his little photo icon displayed on the screen. He let out a nervous sigh of relief as he unlocked his phone. The relief however was replaced with worry when he actually read Jungkook's text. 

New Message from "Jungkook<3 :"i cant be alone please". 

Jimin's stomach dropped. Had something bad happened to him? Where was he? Was he ok? All these questions swirled around in his mind adding to his rising anxiety. 

Message to "Jungkook<3:"I'm on my way! Where are you!!?" 

He tapped away on his screen hitting the send button on his reply. He pushed himself away from his desk and out of his chair, rising to his feet as quick as humanly possible. He rummaged through his closet and pulled out two thick sweaters along with his black boots he always wore when it rained. 

He quickly layered up and grabbed his raincoat that hung on a little hook in front of the door and waited anxiously for Jungkook to reply. "C'mon, c'mon c'mon" uttered over and over again as if it was some sort of chant. After another agonisingly long minute or two, his phone lit up and once again Jungkook's photo icon was on his screen. He unlocked his phone quickly and read the message 

New Message from "Jungkook<3:"Apartment"

Message to "Jungkook:"I'm on my way!" 

He shoved his phone into the zipper pocket on the inside of his raincoat before grabbing his keys and heading out the door. The cold air hit him like a brick wall, stinging his face and instantly turning the tip of his nose pink as he made his way down the stairs and towards his car. 

He unlocked his door and practically jumped inside, now having refuge from the frigid rain he just had to run in. Instantly turning the heater on in his car, he waited for the air to warm up a bit before taking off and heading towards Jungkook's apartment.

Once he arrived  
The windshield wipers swiped vigorously back and forth, barely allowing Jimin to see the curb he pulled up on in front of Jungkook's apartment. He pulled his keys out of the ignition before opening the door and making a mad dash towards the staircase leading up to the second floor. 

His mind was heavy with an array of different thoughts and deep worry for his friend he had grown to care about so much over the past couple months. After bracing the frigid rain, wind and getting his joggers soaked, he reached the top of the staircase and stepped into the long covered hallway that lead to Jungkook's apartment door.

The sound of his squishy footsteps echoed in the corridor as he made his way closer and closer, shaking the water on his raincoat off the way someone would if they had just walked into a spiderweb. "Jungkook it's me!" he exclaimed, knocking on the door several times. After a moment of waiting he knocked again, a bit harder this time. 

He was growing more and more anxious as the seconds passed, hearing only the sound of the rain in response. "Jungkook?" He called out again only to hear his own voice echo down the hall. He pulled his phone out and clicked on Jungkook's contact, raising the phone to his ear and praying silently for him to answer.

Something wasn't right, he could feel it. "Maybe he left the door unlocked" he thought, desperate to know what was going on, desperate to know that Jungkook was ok. He reached for the doorknob and turned it, expecting it to be locked but much to his surprise, it wasn't. His heart rate began accelerating as the door creaked open, revealing only darkness inside. 

He gulped softly, debating if he should just step in or not out of fear that he would be invading his friend's privacy. Under any other circumstances, he would've never thought of just walking into someone's house but this felt different, he could feel that there was something wrong. "Jungkook!?" He yelled stepping into the dark apartment cautiously, his heartbeat pounding loudly in his throat and chest. 

The apartment was completely dark except for the light that poured in from the hallway outside, barely illuminating the front half of the living room. He closed the door behind him and reached for the light switch but instantly felt more nervous when the lights didn't come on. Thinking quickly, he pulled his phone out and turned his flashlight app on, the dim glow making him feel a bit at ease. 

"Jungkook?" He called out, using his light to scan the living room, couches, and the beanbag chair Hoseok had given him that he kept in the corner of the room. A shiver ran up his spine as an uneasy feeling settled in his gut, his mind telling him to just get out of there. He dialed Jungkook's number once again before raising the phone to his ear, waiting eagerly for an answer.

Suddenly an obnoxious tune filled the air nearly causing Jimin to jump out of his boots and high tail it the hell out of there. He recognized that sound immediately. It was the annoying ringtone Jungkook had picked for Jimin just to tease him since he hated it so much. He felt his stomach drop at the familiar sound realising that if Jungkook's phone was in the apartment, then surely he must be in here somewhere too.

He looked around frantically and saw the small glow from a cell phone screen in the darkness coming from the kitchen. He raced over and saw it on the counter next to the sink. The ringing stopped and Jimin was surrounded by the sound of rain falling outside once again, no other noise filling his ears. He pressed both hands on the counter, trying his hardest to calm down, thinking there had to be some explanation for all this.

With his phone flashlight in hand, he decided it might be a good time for him to leave since Jungkook didn't seem to be in his apartment. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, he leaned his back against the counter and decided that maybe he should head back home and call Jungkook's parents, hoping that they would know where their son was. 

Suddenly, and without warning, Jimin felt something touch his shoulder softly. "SHIT!" He shrieked, jumping back, and accidently dropping his phone in the process. He spun around and in the near pitch black darkness, and made out a figure of a man standing just a few feet away from him. 

He tried desperately to catch his breath and allow his senses to come back to him after being scared halfway to death. the sound of Jimin's heavy breathing filled the air, then, the man began approaching Jimin slowly. Fear filling his heart, Jimin had no choice but to retreat backwards further into the closed off kitchen. 

He found himself unable to speak, unable to yell, all he could do was stare at this dark figure that was making his way towards him at an eerily slow pace. He was startled yet again as thunder rumbled angrily, sending vibrations through the apartment walls. Jimin's back hit the fridge and he realised, there was nowhere to run. 

Before he could even react the man stopped directly in front of him, just staring at him momentarily before reaching out for Jimin. He slid his hands around Jimin's waist and pulled him to his warm body, holding him in a weak yet tender hug. Jimin recognized the touch immediately and wrapped his arms around his back, pulling him in tighter.

"Where the hell have you been!?" Jimin cooed into Jungkook's chest, beyond relieved that he finally found him. Jungkook rested his chin on Jimin's shoulder, soaking in the immediate comfort that being around the slightly older man brought him. "I'm sorry I just came in but you weren't answering and I-"

"Shit!" Jungkook groaned loudly, clutching his stomach and curling into Jimin even more. "What's wrong!" He exclaimed gripping onto Jungkook's shoulders anxiously. His pained heavy breathing filled the air as he whimpered in agony, backing away from Jimin with wobbly steps. "Jungkook what's wrong!?" Jimin cried, reaching out for him. 

Suddenly, Jungkook's hand shot out and grabbed hold of Jimin's forearm tightly, startling him to the point of making him freeze out of fear. Jungkook's heavy breathing was all Jimin could focus on as a flash of lightning briefly illuminated their still bodies, thunder crackling immediately after.

He slowly inched closer leaving no choice but for Jimin to back up until his lower back hit the stove, still grasping onto his forearm tightly. "You're scaring me" he whimpered, feeling a lump forming in the back of his throat. Jungkook released his grip on Jimin's arm and backed away, as if he snapped back to reality from some sort of trance. 

"I'm sorry, I thought having you here would help me" Jungkook whispered, sounding like he was ashamed of himself. Jimin looked down and saw where his phone was judging by the little glow caused by his flashlight laying flat against the floor. "What do you mean?" He inquired nervously as he stepped towards his phone to pick it up. 

The only response he got was the sound of the rain which seemed to be getting more intense with every passing second. He snatched his phone from the floor and held it down by his side, feeling his heart slamming against the inside of his chest rapidly.

"Thank you- for being such a good friend to me" Jungkook uttered weakly as he turned to face Jimin who was now standing in the corner of where the fridge met the kitchen wall. "Wh-what do you mean?" Jimin's voice shook with confusion, anxiety and fear. He had never felt such genuine uncertainty in his entire life, not knowing how to react or what would happen next. 

Jungkook only sighed heavily in reply as he stepped closer to Jimin, causing his legs to shake from a combination of nerves and the cold when he stood directly in front of him, his warm breath causing one of Jimin's lose strands of hair to sway slightly. Unable to handle the anxiety any longer, Jimin slowly began raising his phone higher and higher, focusing on the bright circle of light his phone casted trailing up Jungkook's thigh, to his torso, and up to his neck.

The instant the light shined on Jungkook's face Jimin gasped harshly, his lungs squeezing out any bit of air that remained in them. His eyes widened and the corners began to glisten with tears of pure horror, his heart stalling in his chest. He wanted to move, wanted to scream, but all he could do was stand there in that corner and stare directly at Jungkook's face.


	2. Use Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook needs help to stay alive and Jimin is willing to do whatever it takes to save him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!:) so I hope you like this chapter. Idk for sure if I'll add any other chapters to the story becuase I like the ending lol but maybe I'll add more later:) anyways, I hope y'all like reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it<3

His iris' were a deep maroon color, the whites of his eyes a crimson red that appeared to reflect the light that was shining on them. His face was pale, a dark purple saturating the area around his eyes, little blueish-green veins snaked their way up his face and down his neck under his grayish translucent skin. 

Jimin couldn't feel his body nor could he tear his eyes away from his unnaturally sick looking friend. He couldn't even move as Jungkook leaned in closer and closer to him until he felt his breath brush against the skin of his neck right above his pulse point. "I can't ask you to help me" he whispered, his lips nearly against Jimin's goosebump covered skin.

Jimin felt like this wasn't reality but instead, some sort of twisted nightmare that he had to snap himself out of. Jungkook slid his hand into Jimin’s smaller one, intertwining their fingers loosely. Jimin couldn’t find his words or even think properly, not able to hide the fact that he was positively terrified

"I'm scared" Jungkook whispered before leaning into Jimin again, interlocking their hands by his chest. Jimin felt utterly frozen, every nerve ending in his body telling him to make a run for it, to get the hell out of there but he couldn't move a single muscle. "Y-you need t-t-o go to a h-hospital" he finally managed to sputter out, letting the realisation that something was seriously wrong with his friend sink in, feeling obligated to help him . 

Jungkook sighed heavily by Jimin's ear, pulling him even closer to his body which was emanating extreme body heat. Forgetting how scared he was, Jimin placed the back of his hand on Jungkook's forehead, pulling away almost instantly at the insane heat radiating off his skin. "You're burning up! I'll drive you to-" "no!" Jungkook interrupted abruptly in a forced whisper.

"A doctor can't help me Jimin". The two stood holding each other for a few moments before Jungkook caught wind of the smell of iron, his instincts taking control of him, making his own thoughts sit in the back seat while his involuntary urges took the wheel. 

Jimin stood frozen as Jungkook sniffed over the bandaid he had put over his papercut before he left his apartment just minutes ago. His pupils dilated, his pulse began speeding up and Jimin suddenly heard a deep growling coming from the man he was holding onto. 

"Jungkook?" He whispered horrified, leaning back to look at his face. The minute he stared into eyes that reflected green like a dog's in the night, he couldn't handle it anymore. Jimin gasped before he roughly shoved Jungkook away and made a mad dash for the front door, his fight or flight instincts kicking into overdrive. 

He sped down the hallway and the stairs, slipping on one of the steps and falling down, skinning his knee on a rock protruding from a puddle of icy water. His body didn't even process the pain, all he could think about was getting back to his car. The pouring rain pelted his petite body as he fumbled with the keys to unlock the door. 

He sped off with his mind racing at a million miles an hour, a dozen different thoughts and questions buzzing in his head. "WHAT THE FUCK!" He yelled banging his fist against the steering wheel , too scared to feel safe alone. "What was wrong with his eyes" he kept thinking over and over again, unable to get the horrifying image of Jungkook's reflective orbs out of his brain.

He didn't know if he should call his friends, his parents, Jungkook's parents or anyone for that matter, panic setting into full effect on him. As much as he wanted to drive to Taehyung's house, he knew that it would in fact encourage his best friend to speed over to Jungkook's, demanding an explanation for why he scared him so badly.

He decided that this was something he couldn't tell anyone about, not even his best friend. Once he reached his apartment complex, he screeched into a parking spot and practically flew up the two flights of stairs to get to his apartment. Once inside, he locked the door behind him, and leaned against it panting heavily, trying to process what the hell just happened. 

He wanted to call Taehyung and tell him to spend the night like he usually did when he was having a bad day or just wanted the company. He was terrified but began taking deep breaths in a desperate attempt to calm himself down. 

He paced back and forth in front of the door contemplating if he should go back and really get Jungkook some help as he dialed his best friend’s number, waiting anxiously for him to pick up the phone.

After a few rings, he heard Taehyung’s cheerful voice on the other end and released the breath he wasn't aware that he was holding in. “Hey Mochi what’s up?” he inquired. Jimin paused for a moment, sighing heavily feeling relieved to hear his voice. “Jimin?” he asked again, a hint of worry in his voice. “Hey, I um- are you busy?” he uttered out biting his thumbnail like he did when he was nervous. 

“Never too busy for you, why what’s up” he replied honestly, the sound of shuffling sheets coming through Jimin’s end of the phone. “It’s just, I went to Kook’s apartment but..” he started out, a cold shiver running up his freezing body. 

“Oh is he ok?” he replied sounding genuinely concerned. “He needs to go to the hospital but he won’t go, he looks really bad Tae” Jimin admitted, squeezing his eyes shut and pinching the bridge of his nose between his pointer finger and thumb.

“Who is it?” he heard in the background of Tae’s phone. “It’s Jimin babe, he said Jungkook isn't doing too good." He replied back to his lover. "Look, I'm sure he has his reasons for not wanting to go chimmy, maybe he'd rather just deal with whatever he's going through by himself" his best friend answered honestly. 

Jimin felt himself about to tell him what he witnessed, why he was so concerned but stopped before he could start his explanation. As scared as he was, he still didn't want to put Jungkook's issues out in the open for all of their friends to see. Shoving the urge to cry down his throat, he realised he shouldn't tell anybody about what had just transpired. 

"Yea, I guess you're right" he sighed shakily, leaning his head back against the door. "I'm always right you know this" the slightly older male teased, causing Jimin to smile even in a moment like this. “He’s a tough kid Jimin-ah, everything is gonna be fine ok?” he assured his nervous friend. “Ok” he sighed nervously despite trying to hide it. 

“Jin and I will be here if you need us, I love you nerd” he chuckled causing Jimin to scoff slightly playfully. “I love you too, i’ll text you later” he replied before hanging up and tossing his phone onto his desk as he tried to think of some sort of logical explanation for why Jungkook looked the way he did. Even with all of his nursing training, and reading countless books, studying endless symptoms, Jimin had never seen anything quite like that before. 

"Why did he say no to going to the hospital?" "Is it just because he didn't want to bother anyone?" He questioned out loud. He began getting mad at himself for leaving out of fear, but he was certain that he had heard Jungkook growling at him and was definitely certain that anyone else would’ve ran away in that situation too. 

Why would a person growl at somebody!? He kept screaming internally at himself. He looked down at the hole in the knee of his joggers and saw that he was bleeding from where he fell. Trying to calm himself, he slipped out of his raincoat and threw it on the floor, not even caring about the water puddles forming on the cold tile. Nausea was creeping into his stomach, his head starting to ache from the sudden and intense stress he was just under. 

He walked into the bathroom and with shaky hands, grabbed his first aid kit. Before he could even make it to sit down on his chair to clean his knee, there was a single knock on his door. His entire body flinched before he froze, his eyes widening and stomach dropping simultaneously. 

Staring at the door for a few moments, he listened carefully for anything other than the splatter of rain outside and convinced himself it was just his mind messing with him. When he finally mustered up the courage to move, he heard two knocks at his door this time. "Jimin, please- it's me. We need to talk". Jungkook's muffled voice uttered, barely audible over the roar of the rain. This time, Jimin’s mind was definitely not playing tricks on him. 

He dropped his first aid kit gulping hard and closing his eyes softly. Regardless of what had just happened, Jungkook was still his friend, and if he was going through anything like that, he would hope that at least one person would be there for him in a time of need. 

He reached for the doorknob and let out a shaky breath as he unlocked it, bracing himself to look at Jungkook's face again. The "click" of the unlocking door filled his ears, as he slowly opened the door. Jungkook was standing in the freezing rain, his body getting completely drenched in the icy downpour. 

Pushing all his fear aside, Jimin's heart hurt seeing his friend in such a state. "What are you doing!? Get in here!" He exclaimed reaching out and pulling Jungkook inside by the sleeve of his sweater and slamming the door behind them. He was shivering profusely, water dripping off of his now freezing body. "How the hell did you get here so fast!" Jimin snapped, his voice sounding more worried than scared.

"I ran" Jungkook shuddered, his skin looking even more sickly than it did just a few minutes ago. All of Jimin's medical training instantly kicked in and he knew exactly what he should do. He rushed Jungkook into the bathroom and sat him down on the toilet seat. He had never seen something like this before. Jungkook's red eyes were closing, his breathing getting more and more labored as the seconds went by. 

"Hey! Kook? Stay with me please!" Jimin cried cupping his frozen cheeks in his warm hands. He nodded weakly reaching his own hands up over Jimin's. He helped him to his feet before taking off one of his own sweaters and placing it on the bathroom counter. 

Adrenaline was pumping through his veins, making his body temperature rise involuntarily, and helping him hyperfocus on helping Jungkook. "Y-you need to take your shirt off ok?" He stuttered waiting for him to respond. 

"Ok" he breathed out airily, like it physically exerted him to speak. As Jungkook peeled the drenched shirt off of his body, Jimin ran to get a towel and a pair of sweatpants to replace Jungkook's which were completely soaked. 

When he came back Jungkook was standing topless leaning against the counter for support. Knowing good and damn well this was not the time to admire his body, he couldn't help but feel his cheeks burn as his eyes scanned Jungkook's perfectly toned torso.

He put the pants on the counter next to his sweater and held the towel out for Jungkook, waiting to see if he needed his help. Goosebumps covered his pale skin, those bluish-green veins visible all over his back, arms and stomach. Jungkook reached for the towel and grabbed it softly as if all his strength had faded from his body during the run to Jimin's apartment.

He wanted to ask how the hell he managed to make it to his apartment so fast, and what had happened to him but he figured because Jungkook was there, then he'd definitely give some sort of explanation.

"Call me if you need anything" he offered before closing the door to the bathroom to give him some privacy while he dried off and changed. He sat on the edge of his bed in his room waiting anxiously, his stomach tying itself in knots. After a minute or two he heard the bathroom door squeak open and slow footsteps head his way. 

He took a deep breath to calm himself as he saw Jungkook appear in the doorway shirtless, holding onto Jimin's sweater tightly. "It's too small" he sighed his eyes motioning to the article of clothing he held in his arms. Jimin was quick to get up and help him to the bed, making sure he was sitting comfortably on the edge of it. 

He sat there for a few moments in a tension filled silence, Jimin waiting for Jungkook to say something first as he stood a few feet away from him, his eyes glued to the floor. "I'm sorry about all this" he apologized, clutching Jimin's sweater tighter to him. "I just need to know what's going on. What the hell was that back there!?" Jimin replied, referring to the incident that just transpired at Jungkook's apartment.

He sighed softly, averting Jimin's concerned gaze. "You're going to think I'm crazy" he scoffed finally looking him in the face. Jimin's stomach was churning, his mind overflowing with questions that demanded answers. "You can tell me anything, I won't judge you" he cooed taking a step closer to Jungkook, his voice sincere, no longer afraid of him. Jungkook's eyes suddenly dilated, Jimin watching carefully as the blacks of his eyes began getting bigger and bigger until two black orbs stared back at him.

His own eyes widened with fear and morbid curiosity as Jungkook's breaths began getting more and more shallow by the second. "I think I'm dying Jimin" he uttered, feeling his heart starting to stammer in his chest. "WHAT!? I'm calling an ambulance!" He exclaimed before Jungkook reached forward and grabbed his forearm, stopping him dead in his tracks. "I told you, doctors can't help me" he whimpered sadly, pulling Jimin closer to him. 

He felt tears starting to stream down his cheeks in confusion, not knowing what he needed to do to save Jungkook. "What do you mean you're dying!? What can I do!? Let me help!" He cried as Jungkook wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him him, resting his head against Jimin's soft torso, listening to his heartbeat. Jimin cried softly as he held onto Jungkook, his grip tightening, feeling his wet hair starting to soak into his sweater.

"I can't ask you to help, I can't do it to you" he sighed feeling his energy start to deplete rapidly. Jimin felt his grip weakening and panicked. "What do you need me to do!? You're really fucking scaring me Jungkook!" He sobbed, cupping Jungkook's cheeks in his hands, his stomach dropping once he saw that Jungkook's eyes were starting to close. Without warning, the cut on Jimin's knee he received when he fell outside Jungkook's apartment sent a shooting pain up his leg.

"Shit!" He hissed letting go of his face to grasp his knee instinctively. He released his grip and looked down at the cut, not caring that his blood was now smeared all over his hands. He heard Jungkook inhale deeply and shifted his focus back to him. Before he could even think of how to handle this situation, Jungkook gripped of both of Jimin's wrists, a deep black color spreading throughout the whites of his eyes. 

He pulled Jimin's hand closer and inhaled the scent of blood, letting the familiar smell calm his failing body. "Please" he whispered looking up into Jimin's eyes, a look of pure desperation on his face. "What?" He uttered, confusion climaxing in his brain. "Please" he gasped as another round of sharp pain ripped through his stomach. 

Desperate to help Jungkook, he knew he'd do anything he possibly could. "Ok" he replied, not even knowing what exactly he was agreeing to give him. Without hesitation, Jungkook pulled Jimin's hand to his mouth and ran his tongue along his soft palm, collecting all the crimson liquid he could on the wet muscle. Jimin found himself too shocked to even react, instead watching in terror as Jungkook practically cleaned his hand with his tongue. 

He released the grip on his hand and closed his eyes, shuddering contently as the body fluid began instantly healing his sick body. After a few moments, he opened his eyelids and Jimin was greeted with his normal eyes, only small red veins remained where a brilliant red color once resided. Jimin couldn't process what he was seeing feeling like maybe this was all just a dream, there was no way this could be reality.

"I need more, please" Jungkook begged pulling Jimin close again, grabbing his other wrist in his hand waiting for his permission. Too shocked to actually respond, Jimin's throat attempted to release a word but ended up squeaking out a choked off gasp as he watched Jungkook's tongue clear his other hand of all the blood that dripped off of it. He felt his body start to warm again when suddenly Jimin pulled away and staggered backwards away from him. 

"What the hell was that…" Jimin whispered in shock, staring intensely at Jungkook's face as his skin literally started to look better right before his eyes. "Let me explain, please" he offered standing up, not feeling nearly as weak as he just did moments ago. Jimin just stared back at him, his eyes wide and full of tears. It hurt Jungkook's soul seeing how terrified Jimin was of him, knowing he was the one who caused all of this.

"I know this is going to sound insane ok but just hear me out." He began. "I need human blood to survive alright? That's how you just saved my life-" "HOLD ON A SECOND! HOW LONG HAVE YOU- DID YOU--HAVE YOU EVER- HOW THE- I-I-" Jimin began yelling in a panic, before Jungkook rushed over to him and placed one hand over his mouth, and the other hand behind his head to prevent him from moving. 

He stared at him with horrified eyes, lifting both his hands to grasp onto Jungkook's forearm tightly. "Listen to me! I didn't choose this for myself! You think I want to live like this? Don't be scared please,I would never hurt you" he sighed releasing his grip on the terrified man. 

Jimin let those words sink in as he stood there staring at Jungkook sitting back down on the edge of the bed. Jimin could not believe what he was hearing, thinking that this all must be some sort of sick joke Junkook and his friends were pulling on him.

“Is Taehyung in on this?” he inquired, furrowing his eyebrows and narrowing his eyes at the man sitting on his bed. “What do you mean?” he retorted, feeling a little bit of color and warmth return back to his body slowly. “This is just a prank or something right?” Jimin tried to convince himself, stepping closer to Jungkook to inspect his body. 

He reached his hands up to Jungkook’s face and spread his eyes open with his fingers gently, looking for any signs of contact lenses but to no avail. All he saw when he peered into his eyes were small red veins that were retracting towards the backs of his eyes. That’s when it hit him that Jungkook wasn’t joking, that it wasn’t a prank and that by consuming his blood, he began to heal himself.

“What are you?” he whispered taking a few steps away from him, not knowing if he should be scared, amazed or shocked and instead, feeling a combination of an array of emotions. Jungkook shrugged, giving Jimin a lost look. “I don’t know but i’ve been like this ever since I was little. If I don’t drink...you know” he uttered pointing towards Jimin’s bleeding knee, “then I get really sick”.

He rubbed his shoulder sheepishly, looking down at the ground and feeling ashamed of what he was. For the first time since Jungkook had been there, Jimin didn’t feel scared or nervous, but he actually felt sorry for him, like he was confessing to something he didn’t want to. 

“I’m so sorry about all this but- I just wanted to see you...I thought I was going to die...I needed to see you at least one more time” he confessed looking up at Jimin with pained eyes. 

“So, is this why i’ve never seen you eat like- food?” Jimin asked curiously, letting all the fear wash away from his mind. Jungkook nodded his head and gave Jimin a soft smile, like he was trying to make up for something that wasn’t even his fault. 

“Do you...kill people?” he stammered, feeling all the air rush from his lungs in anticipation of his answer. "WHAT!? GOD NO!" He retorted pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger. 

"Well then how do you-you uh-how" "my brother's friend Jiwon" Jungkook interrupted abruptly, really wanting nothing more than to change the subject already. "Oh" he uttered, feeling immediate relief that he wasn't a murderer or had to kill people to get what he needed to survive. "Does he just give his blood to you or something?" He asked curiously, finding all of this still very hard to believe. 

"Yeah. My brother and I got his little sister out of a fire when we were around 10 and he swore he would do anything to pay us back." He started out capturing Jimin's undivided attention. "But that night you found me passed out Jiwon caught my brother and his sister messing around. 

It's not like they're not old enough to date each other but he was afraid that he would get her sick or something cos' of what we are" he continued on, rubbing his hands together like he usually did when he was nervous or deep in thought. 

"He got into it with my brother and told us to fuck off. I was pissed because that was the only way we stayed ok for the past twelve years. My mom and dad offer to help but they hurt people to get what they need, I'll never be like that. 

This situation is just so fucked up man" he sighed, closing his eyes momentarily, allowing Jimin to absorb everything that was being said. Jimin looked at him now with sad eyes, his heart growing heavy with Jungkook's pain. 

"You told me you fought with your brother because he lost your car keys" he scoffed realising he had been lied to the entire duration of their friendship. "What was I supposed to tell you!? Oh hey Jimin by the way, I fought my brother cuz he scared away a dude that would let us drink from him like a fucking human kapri-sun!?" He snapped rising to his feet, and raising his voice without realizing it. 

Jimin stepped backwards, fear coursing through his veins at Jungkook's outburst. "Dammit, I'm sorry I just- I'm not ok right now" he apologized sitting back down on the edge of the bed. Jimin had never felt so many surges of anxiety in his entire life and even though it was beyond scary finding himself in unknown territory, he found the whole thing to be a bit on the thrilling side. 

Jungkook's sensitive ears could hear the smaller man's heart beating rapidly in his chest as he stood there looking like a puppy that just got scolded. Jimin felt his heart flutter. Even now in this state, Jungkook was still the most attractive man that he had ever laid eyes on in his entire existence. 

His black hair, damp and wavy, hung down right above his cheekbones, every breath he took made his chest rise and fall steadily, only mesmerizing Jimin even further. "You know, if you would've told me about this sooner, I could've helped you" Jimin admitted, his cheeks blushing a light shade of pink. Jungkook's eyes looked up and locked onto Jimin's, a fire burning behind them as if he was instantly ignited by his honest words.

Thunder clapped loudly startling him as Jungkook's eyes continued staring right into his soul. "You what?" He uttered, his heart beginning to race. "I can help you--if you want me to I mean" he stammered, his nerves getting the best of him.

"I could never ask you to-" "I'm offering Jungkook, you're not asking me for anything, I just can't see you sick, you mean too much to me" he interrupted, feeling like he was ready to risk everything for the man just a few feet in front of him.

"I do?" Jungkook asked, his voice soft. "Mmhhmm" Jimin hummed in reply, shyly nodding his head up and down. The tension in the air was thick, both of them flirting with the edge of something special but neither one making the first move until Jungkook mustered up all his courage. He had already fallen for Jimin the moment he met him that night in the cold. 

when he needed someone the most, Jimin found him, and had been that warm hand he clasped onto so hard, deathly afraid of letting go. That's when he realised he didn't just need Jimin as a friend, he had to have him, to get familiar with his body, to know what he felt like in every way. 

He reached his arm out, his eyes growing hazy with want, his stomach fluttering anxiously, and watched as Jimin came closer, accepting his invitation into his personal space. He stood in between Jungkook's legs as the slightly younger male slid his hand up Jimin's arm slowly leaving goosebumps trailing along his skin under his sweater.

"You don't have to help me if you don't want to, I know this is scary" Jungkook uttered sounding like he was a bit embarrassed. Jimin could feel the heat between them, the match they lit the night they met finally igniting a roaring fire that couldn't be extinguished. He couldn't handle not knowing what Jungkook felt like for a single second longer. 

"I'm not scared anymore" he uttered, sliding his hand along the younger man's cheek tenderly watching as he sighed softly, leaning into his touch. As small fingers ran through Jungkook's hair, he looked up to meet Jimin's eyes cloudy with desire. "Use me" he whispered in an airy breath, his voice dripping with lust and a bit of uncertainty. 

That was the only thing he needed to hear. Jungkook slid both hands around Jimin's slim waist and pulled him closer, urging him to climb on top of him. Jimin complied obediently, letting Jungkook hold him as close as he wanted as he straddled the younger man's lap, draping both of his arms over Jungkook's muscular shoulders. 

They both had never been so turned on and nervous at the same time, both giving one another intense urges they weren't aware they were capable of feeling. "I don't want to hurt you" Jungkook whispered against Jimin's skin right below his left ear, his warm breath making the older male's hair stand on edge. 

Both of his hands rested on Jimin's hips steadying him on top of his lap gently. "You won't" he whispered into Jungkook's ear, gently coaxing him. He looked up at Jimin's face and wished he could've preserved that expression, his eyes hazy with a need he had never felt this strong, his lips parted just enough to make him look desperate and hungry for him.

Jungkook never knew it until right then, but this had been the moment he was waiting for his whole life and he was going to cherish every second of it. He grabbed the bottom of Jimin's sweater and began lifting it slowly, watching the smaller man comply without a single question, raising his arms so that Jungkook could pull it off in one fluid motion.

He tossed the sweater aside and soaked in the sensual view on top of him, his thin yet well toned torso, the line dividing his abs going straight down his stomach, his ethereal beauty enchanting him yet again. Gliding his fingers over the defined v line just barely above his pants, he cherished every single dip and curve of the older man's body. 

He slid his hands around to Jimin's lower back, trailing his fingertips up and down his perfect porcelain skin soothingly. The younger male sighed heavily against Jimin's neck, his body stiffening with goosebumps in response. His lips hovered above a spot at the small of Jimin's neck as he closed his eyes and breathed in his natural smell. 

He hesitated. This was happening so fast that he began to assume Jimin might have felt pressured to allow him do it but as if he could read his worried mind, Jimin shifted on top of him and pressed himself even closer to Jungkook's warm body. "Kook, it's ok" he cooed, not able to handle this level of tension much longer. 

That was the last push that Jungkook needed as he finally succumbed to the mental and physical hunger that had been building in his body for some time now. He pressed his lips against a spot right on Jimin's pressure point at the base of his neck and felt his stomach churning with anxious anticipation

"This is gonna sting" he uttered against his skin giving Jimin just enough time to squeeze his eyes shut and take a deep breath. In an instant, there was a sharp pain in Jimin's neck as he felt Jungkook's grip around him tighten possessively, the younger male moaning softly out of pleasure and relief. 

He gasped loudly, the pain and feeling of his needy body against Jungkook's was beginning to overwhelm him in the best possible way. Soft licking and sucking sounds filled the air as Jimin felt the pain almost instantly subside and instead focused on the sensation of Jungkook's warm tongue gliding over his skin over and over again. 

Small wet noises and sensual hums emanated from the younger man as he lapped at the crimson liquid that poured from Jimin's body in two tiny streams. He felt his body being repaired at a rate he had never experienced before, Jimin healing him so willingly. 

He moaned against his neck, the vibration sending a jolt of desire through Jimin's manhood as he grasped onto Jungkook's shoulders. He pulled away momentarily before sliding his tongue along the two small puncture wounds one last time, his saliva working fast to heal them. 

He held onto him tighter, closing his eyes and feeling Jimin's blood work magic within his previously failing body. He buried his face into the small of Jimin's neck, listening to him hum contently in response. Jungkook felt like a new person, like he could run a thousand miles and not get worn out, thanks to the man straddling his lap.

He lifted his face from where it rested on Jimin's neck and looked into Jimin's eyes, hooded and slightly drowsy from the amount of blood drained from his body. "It wasn't bad was it?" He asked Jungkook honestly, sounding like he was expecting a negative reply. With restored vigor and a new found appreciation for the man he was falling even harder for, Jungkook found that he reached his limit, unable to hold himself back any longer. 

He flipped him around gently, letting him fall onto his back against the soft comforter on the bed. He gasped at the sudden movement, as Jungkook wasted no time climbing on top and hovering over him, a deep desire burning within his eyes. He trailed his fingertips up Jimin's side, watching hungrily as his body flinched gently under his featherlight touch, letting out a soft moan when Jungkook's hand left his skin.

"you didn't answer my question" Jimin whined as thunder rumbled outside, making him shake involuntarily. Jungkook leaned in closer until his lips were mere millimeters away from Jimin's plump, rosey ones and smiled softly looking into his tired eyes. "I don't want anything but you, ever again" Jungkook confessed, caressing Jimin's smooth cheek tenderly. 

He looked down and saw that there was a bloody mess on Jimin's chest and neck, crimson smeared all over contrasting his light complexion. "You need to get cleaned up" he chuckled sliding off the bed and collecting Jimin in his arms. Jimin curled into his chest, just basking in the feeling of protection that came from being with Jungkook, despite how terrified he was of him just a while ago.

He pushed the bathroom door open with his foot and sat Jimin down on the toilet seat, and only turned on the vanity lights that were mounted above the large mirror. The bathroom was bathed in a dim yellow glow that helped wash away all of Jimin's concerns in life and just concentrate on the man who was getting their bathwater ready. 

When the bathtub was full, Jungkook slid his socks off and discarded his sweatpants before submerging himself up to his neck in the hot water. Jimin felt himself blushing hard at having seen Jungkook's perfectly sculpted body, his back muscles flexing slightly, the strong defined muscles on his thighs. He suddenly felt insecure after seeing how perfect Jungkook really was and was beyond thankful that the light in the bathroom was dim.

"Come here" Jungkook demanded softly, his eyes piercing right through Jimin's soul. He stood up and averted his gaze to the floor, his breath shuttering as he slowly peeled his joggers and boxers off of his legs, leaving him fully exposed and under an intense gaze. His hands covered his manhood, too nervous to move never having been in a situation like this before. 

He wanted to give himself to Jungkook but his self esteem prevented him from doing it like he wanted to. He was worried that Jungkook may have not liked what he was seeing but that thought was pushed aside when he saw him smile softly. "You're gorgeous" he gushed sitting up straighter in the tub. Jimin felt his ears turn red as he searched for his confidence deep within himself. 

He stepped into the tub and felt Jungkook's hands pull him down until he was straddling him once again. The steam rising from the water surrounded them, encasing the two in an atmosphere only they could live in, survive in.

Jimin leaned forwards and pressed his hands against Jungkook's chest tenderly, allowing his small hands to glide up until they settled at the base of his neck, feeling the skin of his throat move as he gulped quietly. Jungkook's hands slid up Jimin's back and pulled him closer until his forehead was pressed against his, and closed his eyes for a moment, letting the feeling that the most beautiful man to ever exist was on top of him sink in.

Jimin let out a sigh, the air from his breath tickling Jungkook's lips softly. "Do you want this?" The younger male whispered, feeling his heart rate speed up at his own question. Jimin felt like his chest was going to burst from the sheer emotional overload he received in such a short time frame. He had never wanted someone so bad, ever and he needed to prove it.

Jungkook reached his hand up and dragged the pad of his thumb along Jimin's plump lower lip, the tip of his thumb brushing over his bottom teeth. He could hardly stand waiting any longer. All he wanted to do was whatever Jungkook wanted to do, and he didn't care about anything else in that moment. But when Jimin smiled softly, with his eyes clouded with lust, he gave Jungkook the approval he needed. 

Then, like it should've happened the night when they first met, Jungkook leaned in further and closed the space between them as his lips pressed against Jimin's soft and eager, desperate to taste him, to know his entire body. Jimin pushed into the kiss hungrily, wrapping his arms around Jungkook's shoulders to gain better leverage. 

Their tongues greeted one another with no hesitation as they both pressed into the passionate kiss needily. Jimin could taste the iron in Jungkook’s mouth, closing his eyes, his fingers holding onto his shoulders firmly. Jungkook’s hands held onto Jimin’s hips, securing his body on top of his own, his thumbs digging into his hip bones.

Jimin felt his nerve endings tingling with the sheer excitement that surged through his veins. They both had no idea just how badly they needed each other. “Thank you” Jungkook whispered into Jimin’s mouth, watching as he smiled softly back at him. “For what?” he inquired pressing his forehead back up against Jungkook’s.

“For everything” he confessed, snaking his hand down lower and lower until his fingertips were brushing over the soft skin of Jimin’s ass, his manhood twitching at the soft gasp that left his lips, reddened from kissing the younger male. He groped his right side firmly, as Jimin closed his eyes and leaned his face onto Junkgook’s shoulder, groaning quietly against his wet skin. 

Jimin couldn’t find his words, his body too overwhelmed with things he had never felt before. Not able to hold himself back anymore, Jungkook’s hand glided down until his fingertips were at Jimin’s soft entrance, earning a shuttery breath against his shoulder. He felt the small body tense up on top of him as a hard shiver shook his very core. 

He used one hand to rub Jimin’s back tenderly almost trying to distract him as he pushed one finger into his tight opening. “Fuck” Jimin moaned out, biting Jungkook’s neck roughly, preparing himself for what he knew was coming. He pumped one finger in and out of him for a moment before slipping in a second finger. 

Jimin panted against Jungkook’s neck needily, begging him for more than just that. Once he was confident that he had been stretched out enough for his length to enter him, he pulled his fingers out, feeling every twitch of Jimin’s muscles as his body immediately protested their absence. He gasped sharply at the sensation, biting Jungkook's lower lip roughly, unable to contain his excitment. 

Jungkook grabbed his own painfully erect member, hissing at the stimulation as he lined himself up with Jimin’s entrance. The sexual tension between them was thick enough to be cut with a knife, both their bodies practically screaming out for each other’s. Then, in one fluid motion, Jungkook pushed his length into Jimin, plunging it’s entirety into his depths. 

Jimin felt the sting as his entrance was stretched open for the first time, grasping onto Jungkook’s back for support, his face burried in the small of his neck, pain and pleasure pumping through every single one of his nerve endings. His body had invited him in with no hesitation, like they had made love a million times before. He grunted softly against the younger male's skin, every muscle tightening as he attempted to calm himself down. 

Jungkook’s hands wrapped around his slender waist and he pulled him in even closer, leaving hardly any room for even water to pass between them. Once Jimin felt himself get adjusted, his body loosened up and his hands slid back up to Jungkook’s face, both hands pressed gently against both of Jungkook’s cheeks. He leaned down and crashed his lips against his new lover’s, their teeth clacking as they engaged in a wild sloppy kiss. 

Jungkook began to pump in and out of Jimin slowly at first then picking up speed, his hands digging into Jimin’s hips bruisingly. Pure pleasure coursed through both of their veins, their minds growing foggy with lust and a desire they didn’t know was possible to feel. Jungkook rammed up into him, his renewed vigor combined with the constant sexual stimulation proving to be almost too much to handle. 

Jimin gently panted against Jungkook's lips as the water splashed around them, threatening to spill out of the tub with every new wave. “Shit Jungkook-ah” Jimin whimpered, feeling his own member becoming painfully swollen, begging to be touched.

Jungkook plunged into him with reckless abandon, holding him hostage in his grasp, a new feeling of possessiveness taking over him. “I C-CAN'T AN-Y-MORE"! P-PLEASE” Jimin cried out, pleasure filled gasps leaving his throat and penetrating Jungkook’s ears. 

Tight coils began forming in the pits of their stomachs, each dangerously close to reaching their physical limits. Jungkook reached down into the water and slid his thumb over the tip of Jimin’s pulsating manhood. Jimin’s body spasmed as he curled against Jungkook’s chest, begging him to guide him through this experience. “Fuck!” Jungkook hissed into Jimin’s ear, his mind growing more and more cloudy with every passing second. 

Jimin’s vision began to blur, as Jungkook’s hand pumped his length roughly all while still plowing into him at an unsteady pace, his hips beginning to sputter as he approached his impending climax. Euphoria filled Jimin to the brim as his orgasm ripped through his petite body with no mercy. He gasped breathlessly into Jungkook’s mouth, and the younger wasted no time swallowing up every sound that dripped from his lips. 

Jungkook came immediately after, filling Jimin with a string of white, thick and warm. His hands slid up Jimin’s sides to stabilize him, his slender fingers feeling his muscles flexing deliciously over his rib bones. As they both panted against each other’s skin, basking in the post sex glow, Jungkook found himself in awe at how perfectly their bodies fit together, like they were both tailor made for one another.

Jungkook began leaning back, and guided Jimin down onto him slowly, resting his head against the edge of the bathtub. Jimin’s breath hitched as he felt Jungkook’s length slide out of him, closing his eyes softly. 

As he laid against Jungkook’s warm chest, he felt himself being enveloped in a fog of pure euphoria. Jungkook’s fingers trailed up and down Jimin’s back absent mindedly, feeling him shiver on top of him gently, his skin stiffening with goosebumps. 

“You’re mine” Jungkook whispered, his lips ghosting the side of Jimin’s pulsing neck before planting a soft kiss against his wet skin. After the water began to turn cold, Jungkook got out of the tub and went to retrieve two towels and two pairs of pajama pants from Jimin’s bathroom closet, leaving a trail of water behind him. 

With his full strength restored, he lifted Jimin out of the tub, dried him off tenderly, helped him slip into his pants, and dried and dressed himself before carrying him to the bedroom. Jungkook had been to his apartment and even spent the night so many times, but now, the entire atmosphere in the one bedroom efficiency had shifted. 

There were so many times when he and Jimin had both reached the point of wanting to make a move, but neither of them could, fearing that they would ruin their newly formed friendship. It was no longer tension that lingered between them, but instead a deep feeling of satisfaction settled deep into their very souls.

Jimin groaned softly as Jungkook placed him down on the bed, his eyes hooded peacefully. “Come here” he whined, reaching his arms outward towards Jungkook who stood at the side of the bed. A soft smile graced Jungkook’s features as he climbed onto the bed and over him, leaning down until his lips were inches away from Jimin’s. “You’re beautiful” he gushed, caressing his cheek softly. 

Jimin leaned into his tender touch and slid his hand over Jungkook’s, wanting to make as much skin contact with him as possible. He reached up and grabbed Jungkook’s chin tenderly, pulling him down until their lips met again. He sighed contently into his mouth, smiling fondly as Jungkook trailed kissed up his face, on his nose, on his cheeks, his forehead.

“Don’t leave me again, I was so worried” he whispered as Jungkook’s hand slid up his side, feeling every dip of his slightly visible rib bones. “I won’t love, I swear” he apologized kissing the side of Jimin’s neck tenderly. Jimin’s heart felt complete. He didn’t know how things ended up escalating that fast but he was so happy that they did. Jungkook laid down on his back and pulled Jimin on top of him, loving the sensation of his body on top of his own.

"If I tell you something, do you promise not to laugh?" Jungkook asked honestly, one arm draped over Jimin's back, the other playing with the ends of his lover's black hair. "Of course" he replied, laying his hand against Jungkook's chest, feeling his steady heartbeat under his skin.

"The night I met you…" He started out feeling his ears turning red. Jimin lifted his head up to look down at Jungkook who's expression was tender and genuine. "What?" He giggled inching closer to the younger's face. Jungkook smiled at him, reminding himself of the way he felt when he saw Jimin for the first time in the cold street in front of that huge house party.

"The night I met you, I...I think I fell in love with you" he confessed, as Jimin's body stilled, a look of complete shock on his face. 

Jimin's stomach fluttered at his words, letting the reality that Jeon Jungkook had fallen in love with him. The Jungkook that he met that night, alone in the cold, the Jungkook he had grown to care for deeply, and above all, the Jungkook he couldn't stop himself from falling for. He scoffed gently, a smirk tugging at the edge of his lips, his eyes focused only on the man under him.

Without having to say a single word, he leaned in and pressed his lips against Jungkook's tenderly, smiling into the soft kiss as Jungkook smiled back. All at once, both of their feelings were validated in the best way possible. Jungkook rolled over on top of Jimin, feeling a new wave of heat pulse throughout his body.

Jimin smirked back up at him, his eyes glossed over with lust. The night was still young, and they both still had nothing but time to discover every inch of each other's bodies. The sound of deep kisses and their soft laughter filled the air as the thunder rumbled loudly in the distance.  
(to be continued-maybe)


	3. A NEW CHAPTER IS COMING:D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey you guys! Its been a while but I finally found the time to work on a new chapter!!!...

I'm not sure when I'll be able to have it out but I already have the outline for it finished:) it'll probably be out no later than halfway through March!


End file.
